footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Draxler/import
| cityofbirth = Gladbeck | countryofbirth = Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Schalke 04 | clubnumber = 31 | youthyears = 2001–2010 | youthclubs = Schalke 04 | years = 2010– | clubs = Schalke 04 | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2010– | nationalteam = Germany U18 | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Julian Draxler (born 20 September 1993) is a German footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Bundesliga club Schalke 04 and the German national team. In January 2014, he was named by The Guardian as one of the ten most promising young players in Europe.1 Contents * 1 Club career ** 1.1 Schalke 04 * 2 International career * 3 Personal life * 4 Club statistics * 5 Honours ** 5.1 Club ** 5.2 Individual * 6 References * 7 External links Club career Schalke 04 Draxler with Schalke in 2011 Draxler made his Bundesliga debut on 15 January 2011 in a 0–1 loss to Hamburger SV. At that time, he was the fourth youngest Bundesliga player ever.2 One week later, in Schalke's 1–0 win against Hannover 96, he became the second youngest field player after Nuri Şahin to ever start a Bundesliga game. On 25 January 2011, Julian Draxler came on as a substitute for Peer Kluge in the quarter finals of the DFB-Pokal against 1. FC Nürnberg in the second half of extra time. He scored his first goal for Schalke 04 in the dying seconds of the game to win the match 3–2 for his club.3 He scored his first goal in the Bundesliga on 1 April 2011 against St. Pauli.4 Draxler opened the scoring in Schalke's 2011 DFB-Pokal Final victory over MSV Duisburg, volleying in from outside the area, scoring the first of what proved to be five unanswered goals for Schalke.5 In the 2011–12 season, Draxler played an important part in securing third place and Champions League qualification for Schalke, appearing in 30 of 34 league games, mainly on the left side of midfield to accommodate Lewis Holtby in a central role. The following season, Draxler continued to prove himself to be an important first team player, scoring in matches against Greuther Fürth, Werder Bremen, Borussia Mönchengladbach, and in a high-scoring 5–4 victory against Hannover 96. Draxler continued to play an important role after Holtby's departure and the signing of Michel Bastos, allowing Draxler to impress in his favoured attacking midfield position, including two goals in a 4–1 victory at Wolfsburg. While scoring in a 2–1 win to complete a league double over rivals Borussia Dortmund, Draxler became Schalke's youngest ever player to appear in 100 competitive games.6 On 3 May, he scored the game's only goal as Schalke beat Borussia Mönchengladbach 1–0 at Borussia-Park.7 Draxler finished the 2012/13 season as Schalke's joint top goal scorer in the league along with Klaas-Jan Huntelaar after finishing the season with 10 goals and 3 assists.8 In May 2013, amid rumours of interest from English Premier League clubs as well as from Borussia Dortmund, Draxler extended his contract for a further two years, until 2018.9 On 2 October 2013, Draxler scored the only goal in an away game against FC Basel in the 2013–14 UEFA Champions League, and his goal resulted in a 1–0 victory for Schalke. This win took Schalke 04 to the top of their group.In the final match of Champions league group stage, Draxler opened scoring for Schalke in 2–0 victory against Basel, taking them through to knock-out stages of Champions league.10 International career On 9 August 2011, Draxler scored on his debut for the Germany U-21 side in the 4–1 win over Cyprus U-21 in a 2013 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship qualifier.11 On 7 May 2012, he was one of two uncapped players called up into the provisional squad for the UEFA Euro 2012 senior side for Germany. 12 On 26 May 2012, Draxler made his debut for the senior side playing in Germany's 5–3 loss to Switzerland, coming on as a substitute replacing Lukas Podolski in the 62nd minute. His first international goal was scored on 2 June 2013 in a friendly against the United States. The goal was scored in the 81st minute to bring the score to 3–4, finishing a rebound off goalkeeper Tim Howard. Personal life Draxler attended the Heisenberg-Gymnasium in Gladbeck before changing to Gesamtschule Berger Feld in 2011.13 Club statistics : As of 11 May 201414 Honours Club ; Schalke 04 * DFB-Pokal: 2010–11 * DFL-Supercup: 2011 Individual * Fritz Walter Medal: U18 Gold Medal 201115 * Sportschau Goal of the Year Award: 2013 (shared with Raúl)16 External links *Wikipedia *Fussballdaten *Transfermarkt Category:1993 births Category:Midfielders Category:Germany under-18 international players Category:German footballers Category:Fußball-Bundesliga players Category:FC Schalke 04 players